endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/MF-1 B
For wealthy warlords, they choose to pick up aircraft to support their ground forces as well. 1 AIRCRAFT Purpose The MF-1B is a highly mobile VTOL-capable multirole fighter that is a modernization of the pre-GNC F-35B Lightning II. Capacity None. Sensors The MF-1B is equipped with a nose-mounted SARA X-band AESA for detection, tracking and firing on targets. It also has a 360-degree Infrared detection array and two LADAR arrays on the underside of its wingtips. Anti-Surface Weaponry GAU-22/A (1) The GAU-22/A Equalizer is a 25mm 4-barrel Gatling cannon. It is mounted in an under-body teardrop mount, and contains 400 AP rounds to dump on a ground target or an enemy aircraft. AGM-140 (2) The AGM-140 is a standoff strike bomb developed by the NAU just before WW3. Built off of the 454kg Mk. 83 general purpose bomb, the AGM-140 packs in a rocket motor, inertial guidance and a potent fin group to allow it to accurately strike a ground target 40 kilometers away. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry GAU-22/A (1) The GAU-22/A Equalizer is a 25mm 4-barrel Gatling cannon. It is mounted in an under-body teardrop mount, and contains 400 AP rounds to dump on a ground target or an enemy aircraft. AIM-9Z (2) The Evolved Sidewinder is an advanced short-range air-to-air missile developed by the NAU just before WW3 began. The missile packs in a better IR seeker, a Box-Office controled vector thuster, and a dual-grain rocket motor. This makes it able to make 60-G maneuvers and hit a target 45km away. AIM-88 (2) The infamous “Eighty-Eight” of WW3, the AIM-88 was the pinnacle of NAU AAM design. Packing not explosives but a tungsten kill-cap, the missile is capable of hitting Mach 6 and strike a target 200km away, thanks to its rocket-boosted ramjet motor. Anti-Submarine Weaponry None. Upgrades Weaponry Dart MRAAM (4) For the richest warlords, their MF-1Bs can get some modern air-to-air firepower. The Dart Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile is the modern folding-fin version of the AIM-120 AMRAAM. Packing a rocket-boosted ramjet motor, inertial and terminal radar guidance, a vector thruster, and a 50lb pre-fragmented warhead, the Dart MRAAM is capable of hustling through the air at Mach 7, and strike a target 200 kilometers away. Replaces two AIM-88s. Protection Passive Aluminum-Kevlar The MF-1B has some Aluminum-Kevlar weave. The multiple redundant layers of the weave protect it from small-arms fire up to the 12.7mm AP caliber. It is also shaped to reduce its RCS. Active In terms of active protection, the MF-1B carries an EW station, a DFRM jammer, and a basic chaff-and-flares countermeasure set. Locomotion The MF-1B is powered by an F-135-800 advanced turbofan, an Oceanic development of the original F-135 used by the F-35 JSF. Although old, the engine is tried-and-tested, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and provides excellent thrust. They produce increased thrust, giving it more lift power and allowing the MF-1B to get into the air faster than a Lightning II. The MF-1B can fly a Mach 1.6 and carries enough fuel for 800 kilometers. Category:Blog posts